A Hybrid's Daughter
by mia.moore.92
Summary: What happens when Elijah sends Natalie Michaels to protect Caroline at school for Klaus? Better yet who is Natalie and what does she mean to the Original family, especially to Klaus?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think. I'm working on the other chapters so I want to know if you even like where this story might go. More reviews the longer the chapters will be later on. Thanks!**_

* * *

Chicago

_ Buzz. Buzz._ Natalie couldn't stop the incessant buzzing. She knew it was her phone but she couldn't think straight after last night's binge on booze and blood. She felt around under some clothes by the bed until she found it. As she looked down at the caller id through hooded lids and saw E was calling. She knew it must be important to warrant a call from Elijah. She was immediately awake. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing child. Why would you expect that?"

"You never call unless it's something bad. Last time you called was to tell me Niklaus was dead. Only then did you later text that he was alive. So what is it now Elijah?" Natalie rolled out of bed and strolled towards the kitchen to warm herself up some blood.

"Well I have a favor to ask of you, it might give you the forgiveness you've been looking for." That got Natalie's attention quick. She blurted out "I'll do it." Before she even realized what she'd agreed to.

Elijah laughed softly into the phone, "Still so quick to appease Niklaus even though he abandoned you and cast you out more than two centuries ago."

"Please Elijah. What can I do to get him to forgive me?" Natalie was tired of being exiled she wanted back into the fold and she'd do whatever it took to earn back the Original family's trust.

"I need you to travel to Mystic Falls and accompany a young woman by the name of Caroline Forbes to college. I'll need you to protect her from harm but she cannot know of your connection to us."

Natalie stared blankly at the opposite wall of the kitchen, "Why, what makes her so important?"

Natalie could hear the pause at the other end of the line and knew Elijah was debating whether or not to tell her the truth or to feed her a lie, she stopped him before he could do the latter, "I've no time for games Elijah tell me why this girl is so important?"

"She's part of what will give Niklaus back his humanity. He…loves her. Imagine that." Natalie let her heart sink. She loved Klaus and would gladly die for him and he didn't care or trust her and know she had to go and protect the one person he finally decided to love.

She huffed out a breath, "He truly loves her?"

"Yes more than I thought him capable of."

"Then I'll protect her with my life."

"Thank you Natty. I promise you'll earn back our trust. Always and forever?"

Natalie choked back a sob and replied, "Always and forever, Uncle Elijah."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Natalie had talked to Elijah about the vampire named Caroline. She wasn't even sure how she was even supposed to approach her without it seeming like she had some malicious intent up her sleeve. She'd traveled to Mystic Falls and found out that Caroline along with some friends, named Elena and Matt, had already left for college several towns over in Chase Creek Falls. She hated the thought of having to enroll in the small town community college there. She didn't think much of this Caroline girl but she promised to protect her and that's exactly what she planned to do. After compelling at least 20 or so people she'd finally enrolled in some bogus classes and even managed to boot Elena out of the dorm room she was to share with Caroline. So now her and Caroline would be roommates this way she could come to learn all about this girl that Klaus seemed to be so in love with.

As Natalie made her way down the hall she paused in front of her door when she heard a female voice yell, "No Elena we're supposed to room together. I'm going down there right now and compelling the dorm director." Natalie was about to grab the handle when it was slung open and in front of her stood the most beautiful blonde girl she'd ever seen.

The blonde rolled her eyes and said, "Who are you? Are you my roommate?" Natalie broke into a smile and nodded her head. She watched as the blonde moved in and looked her in the eye and said, "This isn't your room the dorm office made a mistake. So you need to go fix it and not come back to this dorm." Natalie busted out laughing in her face and continued to laugh when she looked confused.

"Sorry blondie but you can't compel me. Nice try though. Too bad I'm not human. Which side is mine?" Natalie pushed past her and stopped when she saw the other girl. Her heart dropped. This girl was the spitting image of Tatia. She felt the tears sting her eyes but she pushed them back and moved to the unoccupied bed. She heard the blonde shut the door and neither girl breathed. Natalie decided to put them at easy. She whipped around and saw them staring at her with a mixture of fear and hostility.

"Don't worry ladies; I've no fight with you I just want a vampire roommate, makes for an uncomfortable arrangement when I have blood bags instead of sodas in the mini fridge." Natalie laughed but both girls remained unmoving.

"So which one of you is Caroline Forbes?" Natalie looked at the girls and hoping like hell it was the blonde. Natalie didn't think she could take it if it was the brunette and she had to spend all this time with a Tatia look alike.

The blonde stepped forward and said, "I'm Caroline and this is Elena but you probably already knew that. Question is who are you?"

"Natalie Michaels."

The look alike stepped forward and said, "What do you want?"

"I already told you. Look I'm not some crazy vamp who kills to feed. I drink from blood bags and try to live a normal life as possible. I don't feel like looking over my shoulder or having to compel a roommate all the time. Is that so awful?" Natalie asked trying to be convincing but knew that the girls were still suspicious of her.

"If that's so then why not just get a private dorm room?" The look alike asked.

"Money honey." Natalie laughed when they glanced at each other as I grabbed a blood bag from my purse and ripped it open.

"So are you ladies going to continue questioning me or are we cool? Cause I don't feel like getting staked in my sleep."

Caroline finally spoke up and said, "How can I trust you not to stake me while I sleep?"

"About the same as I can trust you not to stake me. I'm also at risk here especially by telling you. Don't act like I'm the big bad wolf. Hell it's actually two against one. If anyone should be scared it's me." If Natalie wasn't so worried about trying to convince them she'd laugh at the gladding looks on their faces when she said she should be nervous. She had over 900 years on them; she could rip their hearts out in an instance if she wanted.

"Okay fine."

"Care? Are you sure? We could still go switch?" Elena looked at Natalie with caution. Caroline glanced in her direction and shook her head, "I'm good. Let's go get you settled." Natalie watched them walk out she wasn't completely sure if they believed her but only time would tell. She knew she needed to leave and call Elijah he had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"Everything settled?" Elijah asked when he answered the phone.

"Why didn't you tell me about Elena?" Natalie about cried into the phone.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid you wouldn't go through with this and honestly I didn't think you'd remember _her_."

Natalie choked back the tears, "A warning would have been nice."

"I know." Elijah whispered into the phone.

Natalie let out a sob then, "She looks just like Mother."

"I know, Natty." She continued to cry into the phone while Elijah stayed on the phone, never once did he judge her emotion. When she stopped crying she heard Elijah say, "If you can't handle this…"

"NO. I mean yes. I can. I want back in."

"Always and forever."

"Always and forever, Uncle Elijah."

* * *

"Elijah who was that on the phone?"

"No one of concern Rebekah."

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him sternly, "You're lying. What could be so important that you don't want me to know unless it's really Nik you don't want knowing?"

Elijah shook his head, "Rebekah it's delicate. I'm trying to help Niklaus in more ways than one. You will know when it's time."

"Do you really think Nik won't find out what you're doing? Whatever it is you're doing."

"Hopefully when the time comes she'll have made amends and it will only strengthen our family."

"Elijah stop being coy, who is this suppose savior to help us that needs to make amends?" Rebekah looked at him and watched him as his face fell into sadness and then she knew. _Someone who needs to make amends…Natty!_

* * *

**_If you want to know what Natalie is suppose to look like think Miranda Kerr but less round of a face._**


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie had been going to classes and pretty much stalking Caroline and her friends but she hadn't really been able to talk to Caroline and see what made her so special. It frustrated her immensely. She needed to know Caroline because maybe if she did than she could understand more about whom Klaus really was. She knew she needed to get Caroline alone without the constant Tatia look alike. But how?

"So Care I've got to run back home this weekend and check on Jer and Damon. Will you be okay here by yourself?" Natalie heard Elena ask before they walked into the dorm room. "Yeah I'll be fine. Go see your guy and little brother." She laid down her stuff and looked over and said, "Hey." But didn't try to go into any further discussion. She said goodbye to Elena and sat down at her desk staring at her laptop screen with a mixture of happiness and annoyance. Natalie laughed but went back to reading.

"What's so funny?" Caroline demanded.

"You actually." Natalie didn't look up from her book but could feel Caroline glaring at her.

"What's funny about me?"

"Seriously? You're staring at your screen like you don't know whether to punch it or kiss it, it's rather hilarious." Natalie laughed a little and put down her book. Maybe this was her chance to really talk to Caroline. Natalie watched as she let out a huff and walked over to Natalie's bed. She glanced down asking permission to sit so Natalie pulled her legs underneath her for her to sit down. Caroline sat opposite her in the same fashion.

"Well there's this guy I knew from back home, he doesn't live there anymore but that's not the point, it's that he emails me about what he's doing, what he wants in life as well as asking me the same. I never write back but I'm always so happy because he never stops but annoyed because I'm happy. I don't know, he was such a terrible person even too me but there's a connection between us that gets harder and harder to ignore every day. I don't know what to do." Caroline looked down at her hands once she was finished. Natalie thought maybe she might be talking about Klaus but she needed more info.

"Why don't you write him back, it sounds like you have feelings for him? Is he human, vampire, wolf, hell witch?" Natalie laughed when Caroline shoot her a look.

"I forget sometimes that you're a vampire too. Well he's actually a hybrid, the hybrid." She said the last very slowly and tried to gauge Natalie's reaction.

"I see the Original, Klaus right? How did you ever come to know him? I've heard horrible stories about the Original family." Natalie didn't want to lie but she was afraid the way the conversation was going she'd have to start.

"That's a long story."

"I've got time besides this sounds like it could be interesting; snagging the heart of the big bad hybrid that's a great feat Caroline."

"I know and he does love me but he's done so many horrible things. He's saved my life twice but he's also put it in danger twice. He's tried to kill my friends countless times. I should hate him but I don't. He's wants to be my last love and a part of me hopes that's true. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Natalie looked at this beautiful girl and knew she'd never be able to hate her. She loved Klaus though she didn't know it yet. She'd guarded this girl with her life if it ever came down to it.

"So again how did you two meet?" Natalie pressed.

"We meet on prank night when he killed my boyfriend Tyler and turn him into a hybrid as well. We would have met the night he broke the curse but I was saved thank goodness."

Natalie couldn't believe it. She knew Klaus had broken the curse and had made hybrids but for someone who actually had seen it made it so real.

"There's so much between us with him trying to kill me, saving me, giving me presents, distracting him, helping my friends try and kill him and then somewhere along the way we began to be friends and somehow help each other. I know it sounds crazy but I see him changing not nearly as quickly as I'd like but subtle changes that I know have been for me. For someone to change just for you, you can't help but feel something for them, you know?" Caroline looked so in love when she said those words and it broke Natalie's heart. She'd never be loved like that or be the reason someone changed. Tears stung her eyes and she knew the conversation had to end.

"Wow Caroline. You are not what I expected."

Caroline looked cautiously at her now. "What do you mean expected?"

"Don't be mad but I couldn't just live with anyone. I did a little research and considered you the best choose compared to Elena or a human. I didn't think you'd be so…real, if that makes sense." Natalie looked at Caroline who looked confused.

"Thanks I guess." Caroline laughed then and so did Natalie.

"Do you want to go do something? I'm tired of being stuck in this dorm room reading and studying. What'd ya say to going out and having some fun? Oh and I don't kill to feed but if you do that's cool."

Caroline shook her head furiously, "No I don't feed on humans."

"Wait, ever? I mean I use blood bags for the most part but I do feed on humans sometime." Natalie looked at Caroline with stunned awe for her restraint.

"No just blood bags."

"Great control girl. I'm impressed."

"Alright well let's get ready." Caroline's face lite up as both girls started searching through their closets for something to wear. Natalie knew that she had to be careful and not show Caroline what she was. She could control her face when drinking a blood bag but she couldn't when feeding on a human. Caroline knew the difference between a vampire and hybrid. Natalie's yellow eyes would give her away instantly because they were the same as her father's.

* * *

"I want to see her Elijah. Please brother." Rebekah pleaded.

"No it's too dangerous. Niklaus swore two centuries ago to end her if she ever showed her face again."

"You know Nik would never really kill her and besides she can't be killed by anything other than the white oak stake just like us."

"And Niklaus has that same stake in his possession Rebekah would you risk her life and possible part of Niklaus's humanity just to have a few moments with her?" Elijah was baffled that Rebekah would risk Natty's life so easily.

"She's my niece, the closest I'll ever come to having a daughter of my own Elijah. I took care of her when she was little after Mother and Father killed Tatia and Natty had no Mother. I think of her just like I would my own child, please."

"I won't risk her safety. Like you said she's the closest I'll ever come to having a child of my own as well. I'll not put her life in danger."

"Who's life brother?" Klaus asked as he walked into the room with a pregnant Hayley following behind him.

Elijah and Rebekah looked between each other in panic and remained quiet. Klaus's smile fell as he listened for a reply that never came. "What have you done?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with. Now how is the baby doing?" Elijah looked to Hayley as he said the words and smiled.

Her face lite up and said, "Really good. He's growing and so am I. "She laughed as she smoothed a hand over her growing belly.

"ENOUGH!" Klaus yelled making Hayley jump. "Tell me what you've done, brother before I kill her right now." He pointed to Hayley.

"You'd kill your unborn child Nik after you abandoned the other." Rebekah spat out. Klaus was on her in a second with his hand around her neck pushing her into the wall.

"What of Natty little sister? Do you know where I can find her? Is that what you're saying?" Klaus's face broke into a smile when he knew that's exactly what she was saying. He released her to move towards Elijah. "Where is she?"

* * *

**_If you haven't figured it out there will be Klaroline action but it's not the main focus but it is why it's rated M just to be safe._**


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie watched as Caroline danced on top of the bar. Who knew this girl could be so fun? Klaus picked a good one that was for sure. She didn't really think Klaus deserved this beautiful, smart and fun girl but who was she to say who Caroline loved. She felt the urge to feed the more she drink, it usually had the opposite effect but she decided it had to do with trying not to feed because she was with Caroline. Natalie threw back another shot. She had to feed. She saw a nerdy little guy with glasses in the corner and knew no one would miss him.

"Come with me." Natalie looked into his eyes and used compulsion. He followed as she took him back into the alley way away from prying eyes and compelled him not to scream or be afraid. She could feel her face changing and the veins beneath her eyes pop up as she bit into the guy's neck. She moaned as she drank from him. She hadn't feed on a human in almost two months. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to stop herself until she felt a light hand on her shoulder urging her to stop.

"Natalie that's enough you don't want to drain him." Natalie shrugged off the hand until she felt a hand go around her own throat and yell, "ENOUGH!" Natalie spun around letting the guy fall and saw the shocked looked on Caroline's face as she whispered, "You're a hybrid."

Natalie controlled her face and it went back to normal immediately as she grabbed up the guy she compelled him to go home and never remember this. Caroline stood there as the guy slowly walked away. First her face went from shock then to confusion, then realization, and then ultimately anger and betrayal. "When did he send you?"

Natalie looked confused, "Who?"

"KLAUS! That's who! I know he had to have sent you. No one else can make a hybrid." Natalie didn't stop to tell her that she wasn't made the way she believed.

"He didn't send me Caroline."

"Stop lying." Caroline had drawn closer now in her anger.

"Elijah did." Natalie didn't want to lie.

Caroline's face drew up and she spat out, "Why? He doesn't really know me."

Natalie motioned for them to start walking and knew Caroline followed through didn't look back. As they made their way across town on foot back to their dorm Caroline remained silent but Natalie knew it wasn't easy for her to do so.

Once back in there room Caroline slammed the door and said, "Explain. NOW!"

Natalie slumped onto her bed as Caroline stood glaring at her, "Okay. A couple months back Elijah called me up said he needed a favor. The favor would get me back into the fold of the Original family. So I agreed without even asking what the favor was. He told me to protect you and look after you. I'd never heard of you so I couldn't understand why you were so important until he told me that you're the key to getting Klaus's humanity back. So I promised to protect you with my life."

Natalie watched as Caroline processed all of this and knew Caroline realized she was omitting a lot. "Why am I the key?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Caroline quirked up her brow as Natalie said, "Because you have his heart. He's in love with you."

Caroline could hear the sadness in her voice and said, "You love him."

"Yes but not in the way you think. I'd give my life to protect him but he no longer trusts me. So here I am trying to earn it back."

"So he knows you're here with me?"

Natalie shook her head, "No he doesn't. If he did I'd be dead right about now. Like I said he doesn't trust me."

"Why?" Caroline demanded. Natalie stiffened and stood up, "I don't want to lie Caroline but there are some things that truly don't concern you and that's one of them. I'm here to protect you but I'd also like to be your friend."

"I'm just confused. Why didn't you tell me all this when I told you about Klaus?" Caroline's anger fell from her face and only betrayal and hurt remained.

"I didn't want you to not trust me like you do now. You told me what they did to you. If I told you I knew them you would have lump me in with them like you're doing right now. I don't want to hurt you or anyone you love I just want my family back." Natalie realized her mistake in the use of the word family.

"Wait you're part of the Originals?"

"No I'm not an Original if that's what you're asking. But they were at one time the closer thing I had to a family. You can't blame me for wanting that back. I have no one. Honestly you're my only friend and I'm not sure friend is even the word."

Caroline looked at Natalie's face and her heart broke. "I am your friend but you can't keep lying. Okay?"

Natalie looked up and said, "I promise not to lie but only if you promise to leave certain things alone."

"Meaning?"

"My origins for one. Knowing that would get us killed, understand? So please don't try to find out." Natalie pleaded because many an enemy of Klaus's would love to have her.

* * *

"Where is my Natty, Elijah? You do stay in contact with the child do you not?" Klaus asked.

"Yes brother I do." Elijah remained cool and collected while Rebekah silently cried in the corner thinking she'd betrayed Natalie with her outburst.

"Wait who's Natty? Klaus?" Hayley looked confused.

"She's of no concern to you sweetheart. Now run along before I get anger and snap your neck." Klaus shooed her away.

"Now where is she? I won't have her sneaking around plotting against me too. Don't I have enough to worry about without that traitor lurking about?"

"She didn't betray you Niklaus. She would never have plotted against you." Elijah tried to reason with him.

"She let Katarina go Elijah. I wanted revenge and Natty knew that and she took it from me. I wouldn't be surprised if she's in league with Marcel as we speak; the conniving little bitch." Klaus had become angry as he thought back to that day when Katarina had been so close and Natty had helped her escape him.

"Do not speak of Natalie in such a foul manner. She didn't want to watch her die like she watched Tatia die. She was 2 yrs old when Tatia was killed to make us vampires. She watched her own grandparents kill her mother before her very eyes. She couldn't watch you of all people kill the woman who looked just like her mother. Think Niklaus. You killed our mother not just because she suppressed your werewolf gene but because you wanted to protect Natty."

"Elijah don't be so naïve brother we didn't even know who Natty's father was. Why would I have protected her?" Klaus tried to avoid the truth. He never wanted to admit who Natty was to him.

"She's your daughter Niklaus. When are you going to act like her father and stop punishing her?" Elijah looked into his brother's eyes trying to find some emotion in them and his heart fell when he saw none.

"No she was a mistake that should have been dealt with long ago. I'm going to find her Elijah and I'm going to kill her."

Klaus turned to leave when he heard his brother call out, "If you do that you will destroy any humanity you have left inside you brother and Caroline will never accept you without it.

* * *

**_There will be multiple points of view throughout the story. I'll try my best to keep each view separated. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_There's a little bit of a time jump, not much, just a couple months._**

* * *

It was nearing semesters end and Natalie couldn't wait to get out of this town. She was happy she and Caroline had become so close but when you were almost a 1000 years old final exams seemed pretty obsolete. They were sitting in the floor of their dorm studying for finals, more like Caroline studying and Natalie complaining. "Come on Care let's go do something fun I'm tired of studying." Natalie knew she sounded like an errant child but she was becoming stir crazy.

Caroline shook her head and smiled, "Not all of us have been around forever Nat, and therefore I need to study."

"Oh come on you know this crap better than I do probably. We're gonna ace our finals. Now can we please go do something? I'm going crazy here."

Caroline laughed but continued to look at her notes and textbook. Natalie felt her phone vibrated against her leg. She looked down and saw E was calling. Caroline looked up as Natty answered.

"Elijah. What's wrong?"

There was an awkward silence until a voice came on that shook Natalie to her core. "Hello love. Have you missed me?"

"Klaus." Caroline watched Natalie pale as she said his name and knew she needed to remain silent.

"Yes sweetheart. What's it been what two centuries now?"

"Something like that." Natalie mumbled into the phone. She wrote on her notebook and handed it to Caroline and told her not to even breathe. Caroline nodded her head in understanding.

"Yes well you know me enough by now to know I don't go back on my word Natty. I will kill you if I see you. Remember that sweetheart." Natalie heard the click of the phone as he ended the call. She felt tears sting her eyes but she didn't stop them she let go and couldn't stop.

Caroline sat next to Natty and put her arms around her, "It's going to be okay, Nat. I promise." Hearing those words set Natalie off.

"No Care. You don't understand he will never forgive me. EVER!" Natalie got up and with vampire speed left the dorm and college behind.

* * *

Caroline sat quietly in her room waiting for Nat to come back. She was completely torn between her friend and Klaus. Klaus had asked her to come to new Orleans during winter break but after what he said to Natty she wasn't sure whether she wanted to see Klaus or not. She was so tired of him threatening her friends. She wished she could tell him to back off but Natty said it would be dangerous for everyone if they knew where she was. She was thinking about all of this when a phone starting ringing. She thought it was her own till she looked over and saw Natalie's phone still sitting in the floor where she left it and it was buzzing.

She went over to see who was calling and saw it was E. She knew Nat would be mad but she sucked in a breath and answered the phone but didn't say anything. The silence was deafening because neither side of the line said anything. She was about to hang up when she heard Elijah's voice say, "Who is this?"

"Thank God it's you. I was afraid it'd be Klaus again," Caroline sighed with relief.

"Caroline, why do you have Natalie's phone?"

"She left it in the dorm when she stormed out of here earlier. Klaus called from your phone and threatened her."

"Is she alright? Klaus doesn't know you two are together right?" Caroline could hear Elijah's panic.

"No he has no idea. Oh and I've a bone to pick with you, a few actually."

Elijah chuckled, "And what would that be Miss Forbes."

"Let me start by saying that I love Natty. She's like a sister to me now but I don't appreciate her being sent here like some damn body guard. Second, Klaus wants me to come to New Orleans. Third, I think Natty should come with me."

"No."

Caroline huffed into the phone and said, "What do you mean no? This thing between them needs to end. I can't make a go of it with Klaus if my best friend is scared of him."

"I understand everything you are saying Miss Forbes but I will not jeopardize Natalie's life for your might be, I don't know, fairytale. Maybe if you truly wanted to be with Niklaus than maybe I'd considered it as would Natalie."

Caroline took a deep breath and spoke softly into the phone, "I miss him Elijah. I try to recall all the horrible things he's done to me and my friends but I can't help it, my heart hurts not being able to see him. I want to hate him for talking to Natalie the way he did but I can't and a big part of that has to do with the fact she'd be okay with me feeling this way. I want him Elijah but I can't be with him till I make this right between them."

"Then she hasn't told you everything my dearest Caroline. There are secrets that could destroy them both were they to come out. Are you willing to risk everything Miss Forbes?"

Caroline didn't understand what he meant but she knew she'd do anything to make it okay for Natty, for Klaus and for herself. "I am."

* * *

Klaus sat down at his desk and lifted the top of his laptop up and it showed that he had a new email. He clicked on the flashing icon and opened up his inbox to see a message from Caroline. He couldn't believe after all these months she'd finally emailed him back. He read threw the email quickly and felt his heart flip when he realized she was coming here to see him. Caroline Forbes was coming to New Orleans to see him, Klaus Miklaelson. He was grinning from ear to ear until he heard Hayley and Elijah laughing in the hall. He didn't know how he'd keep the news about Hayley from Caroline.

* * *

**_What do you guys think about Caroline's decisions? Is it selfish?_**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been over a week since Caroline had talked to Elijah and told Klaus she was coming down to visit him during break. She'd already got two plane tickets one for her and one for Natalie. She was so nervous that Nat wouldn't come with her but she needed her best friend and future love to be on good terms. They so needed to work out there issues and Caroline was determined to see that happen. Finals week was over and they were all moved out of their dorm. Natalie had come back with her to Mystic Falls and now she was waiting on the bed with both their stuff packed and plane tickets in hand. Now all she needed was for Nat to come home.

* * *

Natalie pulled away before she completely drained the guy she'd sunk her fangs into. He'd tasted so good it was hard to stop. She wiped her mouth and compelled him to forget her and what had happened here. He walked away and she moved vampire speed back to Caroline's house. She was curious when she noticed a cab outside the front of the house. She shrugged her shoulders and walked in to see Caroline standing by two huge suitcases with a nervous smile plastered to her face.

"Surprise we're going on a trip!" Caroline laughed nervously.

Natalie was immediately suspicious, "Where to Care?"

"Don't freak out but we're going to New Orleans."

"No. Better yet, hell no!" Natalie was furious at Caroline for doing this.

"Nat please I need you to come with me. I don't want to go by myself." Natalie scuffed and went to move past her when Caroline grabbed her arm. Natalie looked into her best friend's eyes and knew what she was going to say, "I love him, Nat. I don't know why but I do. Please come with me." Caroline pleaded and Natalie knew when Care had said those three words that she had to go. No matter how much Klaus despised her she still loved him and she now loved Caroline. She'd give them a chance.

"What are we waiting for then?"

* * *

"Natty is coming here." Elijah told Rebekah as he closed his phone. Rebekah's face lite up, "Why don't you look more happy? Nik isn't going to do anything." She shrugged it off.

"I don't share you confidence. Niklaus seems pretty adamant about Natty staying away."

Rebekah turned toward him before leaving the room, "Nik doesn't have to know. I'll keep her safe."

Elijah shook his head sadly as he watched Rebekah leave knowing that his sister wouldn't be able to protect Natalie from the pain she'd endure to see her father regain his humanity. For he knew that Natty would die for a father that cared nothing for her.

* * *

_**Sorry I know this is short but most of what I've got written needs to go with the next chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**For Klaroline fans!**_

* * *

Klaus stood in what he liked to call his art room staring at the blank canvas before him. He tried to decide what he wanted to paint and all he could think about was Caroline. His sweet Caroline. So he decided that's what he'd paint, he'd paint the beauty and the light that she radiated. He picked up his brush but stopped as he heard a knock on the door. He waited for his brother or sister to answer it but no one did and the intruder continued to knock until it became an incessant banging. He moved at vampire speed to the door and threw it back ready to rip apart who ever dared to interrupt him.

"Hi." Klaus stared at the blonde beauty in front of him and was speechless. He knew she'd said she was coming but for her to actually be here took him back.

"Are you going to let me in?" Caroline asked a little nervously.

Klaus shook his head and said, "Of course love."

Caroline walked past him into the foyer and once half way in she turned to look at him and blurted out, "I love you. Sorry, I'm nervous and I don't really know what to say except what I'm thinking and that's all I can think about is you and how much I miss you and how much…" Klaus didn't let Caroline finish as he pulled her against his chest and crushed her lips to his. He thought she'd pull back and try to slow things down but he was surprised when she pulled his head down so she could make the kiss deep and more intense. He ran his hands up and down her body as she wrapped her fingers around his neck.

When she didn't seem satisfied she let out a huff and start pulling at his shirt which he happily ripped off and threw to the side. Once off she turned towards his pants and so he grabbed her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips and he took off at vampire sped to his bed. Once there he threw her down and ripped her dress all the way down revealing every silky, creamy inch of her skin to him. He gazed down at her but didn't have time to enjoy it because she was pulling him down for more hot open mouthed kisses that had his head spinning. Getting rid of the rest of their clothes was easy.

Once naked he moved over top of her and kissed her ever so sweetly on the lips before he shoved deeply into her. She let out a loud grasp but encouraged him on. He pumped his hips until she was meeting him thrust for thrust and even tried to increase the past. He knew if they kept this up he'd spill himself way to quickly but he couldn't stop his body's reaction to Caroline. He could feel her nails scratch down his back and knew that he was close so close. He pulled her even closer and thrusted a few more times into her and watched her face as she cried out from the intensity of her orgasm. Feeling her sheath contract around him was his undoing as he spilled inside of her.

They both laid for what seemed like hours while they tried to calm their bodies. He rolled off her and pulled her back into his embrace she snuggled in as he grabbed the sheet on his bed and threw it over them. Caroline giggled and Klaus smiled and said, "What's so funny love?"

Caroline rolled so she was facing him and smiled and said, "I'm not nervous anymore." Klaus let out a huge laugh and Caroline giggled as he pulled her in for a hug and kiss. Soon that kiss turned into something more but before it could Klaus pulled back and said, "I love you too and missed you like crazy." Caroline smiled and whispered suggestively, "Then prove it." Klaus took that as a challenge and reached for her again.

* * *

"Natty!" Rebekah cried as she ran to hug Natalie. Natalie sobbed as she fell into the embrace of the woman who had always been like a mother to her. She felt Bek's body shake and knew that the woman was crying. "Oh Bekka don't cry."

Rebekah pulled away and said, "Wow I didn't think it's possible but you've gotten more beautiful."

Natalie felt embarrassed but muttered an awkward, "Thank you." She turned to see Elijah but was unsure until he held out his arms and that's all she needed to run into them. Elijah was like the father she'd never really had. "It's good to see you child."

"It's good to see you too Uncle Elijah and Aunt Rebekah," Natalie said as she looked at each one. "I don't know if you know but Caroline wants me to talk to Klaus. She doesn't know of our relationship. She truly thinks you adopt me into the family she has no idea that…" Natalie couldn't finish the sentence it had been so long since she'd acknowledge who Klaus was to her.

Rebekah finished for her, "That Nik's your Father." Natalie shook her head as a tear rolled down her face. _Father._ What did Klaus know about being a father? He'd never really been one to her. Hell he was the one who'd force fed her his blood then snapped her neck when she was only 15. Little did he know that when she woke in transition and made her first kill that he'd successfully made a hybrid. No one knew why'd she'd been made hybrid or how? Elijah had told her others had needed the blood of the doppelganger but what they know understand is she already had the Petrova blood; she was the daughter of the first and had the blood of the true hybrid, her own father. No one knew for sure whether it was Klaus or Elijah that had knocked up her mother for a second time but once they knew she was a hybrid it was obvious who her father was.

Natalie believed her father to have been jealous of her. She was able to embrace both her natures where he could only embrace one. Esther had suppressed his werewolf side and he didn't break the curse until 1000 years later. Not her though she'd been a hybrid the whole time and that made Klaus very angry and resentful towards her.

"Do you plan to see him?" Elijah asks with panic in his eyes.

"Caroline wants this, so I have too."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "No you don't. Who cares what she wants? Do what makes you happy."

Natalie's heart felt heavy, "I want this because I want Caroline to be happy as well as Klaus. I know he hates me but maybe just maybe he will tolerated me because Caroline."

Elijah shook his head and said, "That might be too much too hope for child." Natalie nodded her head. She knew she was lying but she also knew it's what she had to keep telling herself to go through with the confrontation that was inevitable.

* * *

_**What do you think Klaus will do when he comes face to face with Natty again?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline heard them walk in as she scooted away from Klaus. She went to his drawers and after going through several she found what she was looking for. She donned her underwear and bra and then grabbed up the t-shirt and sweats she'd took from Klaus. As she pulled the shirt over her head she felt him bend down to kiss her neck and say, "Why are you putting clothes on?"

Caroline smiled and pulled his arms tighter around her. "Cause I have a surprise waiting downstairs."

"Hmm," was all he said as he continued to kiss her neck. He felt her pull away and knew he had to see what the surprise was. He didn't grab a shirt only a pair of loose fitting sweats and followed her down the stairs where he knew three people waited. Something in him became suspicious but he tried to shake it off. Until he came face to face with his revenge and he could have kissed Caroline for the gift if he didn't feel the anger rise up in him.

* * *

Natalie watched as a smiling Caroline, in Klaus's clothes no doubt, walk into the room with a shirtless Klaus trailing behind. She saw the love on both their faces and knew whatever happened it would be worth the moment she got to see Klaus truly happy. She watched as his face went from happy to furious. It happened so fast she didn't see him coming until she felt the stake pierce her heart and everything went dark.

Klaus pulled back as he heard Caroline scream. He whipped around to see her on the floor holding her mouth and sobbing. Elijah went over to her but she pushed him away. Rebekah stood there with a blank expression on her face trying to act like she didn't care that he'd stake her precious Natty.

Klaus walked over to Caroline but she pushed him away too as she screamed, "What have you done?"

"I staked her love. What did you expect? Wasn't she the gift?" Klaus looked at Caroline with confusion.

"You think I brought her here for you to kill her?" Caroline's face was a mask of horror as she looked at Klaus. "I loved her, she was like a sister to me, and now she's she's…" Caroline let out a loud sob and continued to let the tears fall down her face.

Klaus looked to Elijah with anger, "Natty's been with Caroline?"

"Yes Niklaus. She went there to protect her for you."

Klaus shook his head, "No she went there to betray me again."

Caroline looked up and stopped crying when she heard Klaus's words. "What is wrong with you? She was my friend and I don't know the details of your past but she loved you. Why would you kill her?"

They all looked to Caroline with confusion and Klaus let out a laugh, a gut busting laugh. Caroline looked at him and got up off the floor and smacked him across the face. Klaus stopped laughing and grabbed her up and walked over to Natalie's body and said harshly, "She's not dead." Caroline whipped her head up and looked him in the eyes with hope. "She's not?"

"No…still…alive, "Natalie groaned out as consciousness fell upon her. "Fuck this hurts. Care a little help."

"Nat!" Caroline cried as she sank to the floor. "You're alive."

"Yeah so help pull this out please." Natalie looked at the stake in her chest and braced herself when Caroline pulled it out. But nothing prepared her for the pain that she felt when it left her heart and began to heal. She screamed out in pain and fell back over.

Klaus looked down at them and said, "See, little Natty is still alive. I'm not quite ready for her to die yet anyway."

"Nice to see you too." Natalie pulled herself up and watched as Klaus's face lifted into a smirk and for the first time she lashed out and struck him in the face he went down and she kicked as hard as she could sending him a few feet back into a table. He jumped up and they ran at each other grabbing around the others neck and squeezing.

They stood like that trying to make the other give until Caroline yelled, "Enough! This is NOT what I had in mind for working out your issues."

They let each other go when Caroline walked towards them. Natalie couldn't look at him anymore, she turned her back and Klaus went into a rage. "Don't you dare walk away from me."

He went to the fireplace and leaned in and pulled the white oak stake out. Natalie and everyone froze. This was it she thought. He really would kill her. "Wait Klaus, please?"

Klaus grinned and said, "Now you fear me when I have the one thing that could end you forever."

Caroline tried to reason with him saying, "Klaus, please put that down."

"No." He stalked towards Natalie who stood immobile. Caroline cried out and tried to move but was stopped by Rebekah and Elijah. "Why aren't you helping her?"

Elijah's eyes were filled with tears when he said, "its family business." Caroline frowned not understanding.

Natalie hit her knees when Klaus stopped in front of her. She cried out, "Please don't do this. I'm sorry."

Klaus choked out, "It's not enough."

As he raised the stake she let a tear roll down her face and whispered, "Father please." The room went silent as the truth was revealed. Klaus paused and looked down at Natty and for the first time he saw _his daughter_ looking at him. He closed his eyes and felt the tears roll down his face as he finally embraced what being a father meant. He walked away from Natty and left the house, with no shirt and stake in hand.

Natty let out a sob as she realized her father had been ready to kill her. Rebekah walked over and pulled her into her embrace. "Shhh… it's okay." Natalie didn't believe this but she didn't want to push her away so she let Bekka sooth her.

Elijah stood quietly and watched Natty die inside and knew this had been a mistake. He looked over at Caroline and said, "Was this worth it now?"

Caroline looked at him and said, "I didn't know, I didn't think, she's his daughter? He was going to kill his daughter?"

"Yes." Elijah said it so calm. Caroline couldn't believe the man she loved would have killed his own daughter. Then she realized her best friend had almost been killed by her own father. She looked to Natalie and said, "Nat I'm so sorry."

Natalie pulled away from Rebekah and stood up and walked over to Caroline and with so much bitterness in her voice and said, "Don't be sorry. My father tried to kill me and didn't because he knew that you'd never forgive him. He didn't stop because deep down inside he loves me, no. It's because he loves you. So really Care, don't be sorry. I should be sorry because I don't think I'll ever stop hating you for that." Natalie let one last tear roll down her face before she ran out of the house away from her best friend who she truly loved and deeply hated at the same time.

* * *

Klaus walked alone around the quarter wondering why he hadn't just killed Natty. Why had he stopped? He knew why. When he'd watched her face as she'd begged him not to kill her and she'd called him father, he knew he couldn't kill her. She was his daughter and no matter how much he hated her he couldn't bring his self to kill her. Elijah had been right. If he killed Natty he'd killed the only part left of his humanity and Caroline wouldn't accept him. Natty made him human and he hated it. He knew he'd feel the same way when Hayley finally had their child as well. Just one more thing that keeps him bound to human conventions. He sighed as he turned around and started walking back home.

* * *

Natty sat on the bar stool throwing back shot after shot until all she felt was the sting of numbness that engulfed her. She didn't pay attention to the men watching her from all corners of the room and didn't feel the usual prickle that came with danger when the dark handsome stranger sat down next to her.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing drinking all by yourself?" The voice was deep and seductive.

Natty looked over and smiled through her drunken haze. "I'm celebrating NOT being killed by the original hybrid. So cheers to me." She threw her shot up in salute and loved the numbing feel of it sliding down her throat.

"Klaus? How do you know him?" The stranger looked intent but Natty didn't notice.

"That's always been the thousand year old question hasn't it?" Natty laughed when she hiccupped. She couldn't help but feel giddy because she knew just beneath the surface, she felt the brush of death touch her and she embraced it.

"Now what the hell do you want? Your hot in all but I really just want to drink." Natty became hostile when she saw the stranger smile like he was a cat who caught the mouse.

"Well sweetie I'm gonna have to take you. See if Klaus left you alive it means you must be important. Your revenge baby, sweet revenge." The stranger laughed as he saw recognition in the vampire's eyes.

"Marcel?" Natty asked as she tried to clear her mind of the fog. She felt her temper rise when the stranger acknowledged her question with an affirmative nod. Natty felt her face turn and her golden eyes flashed to Marcel who in that moment feared for his life as she grabbed him up but before she could bite him she felt the hands around her neck twist and everything went black as she heard the sound of her own neck snapping.

* * *

Marcel looked at the girl that lay on the floor. He couldn't believe it. She was a hybrid, a thousand year old hybrid, same as Klaus. Who was this girl and why couldn't Klaus kill her? She'd been right that was the question every vampire wanted to know.

Marcel looked to his men and nodded to grab her. This would be interesting. He planned to use this girl against Klaus. He wasn't sure exactly what his plans were but he knew eventually the girl would die. She couldn't stay alive but he wasn't sure if she _could _die. He'd talk to his witch and see if she could find out what this girl was.

* * *

Marcel and his men walked out of the bar not realizing Sophie watched them. The witch saw the true and _only _hybrid child leaving. She knew that this put a serious flaw in her plan. No matter Klaus's denial of love for the child it was still his child. Klaus would kill Marcel before she could put her plan into action and take back her people's town. She needed to get that girl.

* * *

_**Okay so a lot happened in this chapter and there was a lot of view shifting. I feel like for a story like this it's important to see the different views and how each character sees the situation. **_

_**What did you think about Natty's response to Caroline? Was it understandable given the circumstances or not? What about Klaus? Does his actions and attitude toward Natty change how you view him as a character?**_

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline sat on the couch as Rebekah sat on the chair opposite herself and Elijah stood gazing into the fire. They sat in silence until someone came barging into the room calling out in pain. "Help! The baby's coming." They all turned and Caroline watched as the two siblings rushed over to…Hayley? What was she doing here and why was she pregnant?

Elijah picked her up and urged his sister along with him, "Come Rebekah. Get hot water and towels and then meet me upstairs." Elijah didn't wait to see if Rebekah obeyed he just ran up the stairs into the first room he came to, which happened to be Niklaus's room.

Caroline curious as always ran into the room but paused in the door way and watched as Hayley was put into Klaus's bed. She didn't understand what was going on. She felt Rebekah rush past her with towels and water. She watched as they fussed all over her. Caroline couldn't take it any longer. "What the hell is going on?"

Hayley was the first to speak, "What does it look like Care? I'm in labor."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "I see that but I still don't understand why you're here in _my_ man's bed."

Everything became quiet all except Hayley's ragged breaths and then she laughed. "I'd have thought he'd told you by now Caroline."

Caroline felt her heart drop as she said, "Told me what?"

Hayley smiled now, "I'm having his baby."

All the color drained from Caroline's face. She felt like she couldn't breathe. "What?"

Rebekah becoming impatient spoke up, "For God's sakes Caroline. Klaus is the father. Did you really expect him not to sleep with anyone while you were rutting it away with Tyler? Honestly, I don't know what my brother sees in you. Then again I don't see what he sees in this one here but she's having his child so she takes priority. Therefore why don't you shut up or you can leave. Choice is yours."

Elijah glared at his sister and said, "No reason to be harsh with Miss Forbes."

Caroline watched as her world tilted. This whole time that Klaus was trying to woo her he'd been fucking the _wereslut._ She felt like the biggest fool. She turned around on shaky legs to walk out of the house. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. Tears pricked her eyes and she couldn't contain the sobs that were lodged in her throat any longer. She walked into an alley so that no one would see her and that's when she made her mistake. She felt the needle stab her neck before everything went dark. _Vervain; w_as her last thought before she passed out.

* * *

Klaus could hear the cries before he reached the front door. He sped into the house and up the stairs as he watched Hayley push the baby out. He looked around the room and only saw Elijah and Rebekah. He became panicked when Caroline was nowhere to be found. He listened intently to the noises in the rest of the house but it was silent meaning no one else was here. "Where is Caroline?"

Hayley frown as Rebekah handed her the baby, "Your son has just been born and all you can think about is Caroline?"

Klaus flew to her and grabbed her by the neck not caring about the child in her arms. "Where is she?"

Elijah put a hand to his shoulder and said menacingly, "Remove your hand Niklaus."

Klaus did but he wasn't backing down. "Where is Caroline?"

"She left Nik. Walked right out." Rebekah said shrugging her shoulders.

Klaus looked to her and then to the other occupants of the room. "You let her leave?" Anger rose up inside of him.

Elijah shook his head, "Yes. But Niklaus your son has just been born. Why don't you hold him?"

Klaus didn't want to hold anything, he wanted to find his Caroline but Elijah thrusted the child into his arms so he didn't really have a choice. He looked down at the child for the first time. The child's hair was jet black and thick. His eyes were too big, lips too thin, and not a dimple in sight. There was no connection to this child, no inkling of tender feeling. He grew even more anger as he thrusted the child back to Elijah, "That is NOT my son."

Everyone looked to him with shocked disappointment. Elijah spoke first saying, "Niklaus be reasonable."

Klaus snarled, "I'm telling you that is not my son." Klaus was about to lose it. Were his siblings crazy? The child looked nothing like him. "He looks nothing like me. None of his features resemble mine."

Elijah laughed relieved, "Brother he's a baby. He's not supposed to look like anyone."

"Really? Do you remember when Natty was born brother?" Klaus asked as his voice became tender. "She had my eyes, same color, same shape. Her little lips were plump and ruby colored like mine. She had her mother's hair though, dark and wild. When she yawned she had the slightest dimple in her cheek. She was beautiful. I knew right away she was my child. I never wanted to admit it though. I loved her right then." Klaus had tears forming in his eyes as he realized what he'd put that beautiful child through but he planned to make it up too her, right now he had to fix this. "I'm telling you this is not my child."

Elijah looked down at the babe he held and looked for any sign that Klaus was wrong. This child looked nothing like them. None of them. He looked to Hayley thinking maybe he just took solely after her but the child looked nothing like her either. He also noticed she'd became increasingly panicked her heart beginning to race. Elijah narrowed his eyes at the girl and said, "You lied to us."

Rebekah had been silent during the whole scene and felt the sickening feeling that what they said was true and she knew she'd rip this bitch's heart out for deceiving her brothers. "Why you little whore? Who's child is this? So help me I'll rip your heart out right now?"

Rebekah had her hand around Hayley's throat while Elijah stilling holding the baby glared at her while Klaus shot daggers her way. "It's Tyler's. The witches told me to lie or they'd kill Tyler and make me watch as well as kill my baby when it was born if I didn't pass it off as yours."

Elijah looked to Klaus and Klaus grudgingly nodded so Elijah proceeded, "We will let you stay until your well enough to leave then I suggest you get the hell out of here with YOUR child and never return. Do you understand?" Hayley nodded her head slowly. She watched as Elijah carefully handed her back her son. Knowing she'd have to run and never stop or the witches would hunt her down and kill her little baby.

The three Originals walked out of the room and down the stairs into the living area and straight to the liquor cabinet. They all three drank heavily of the bourbon and went through several glasses before Rebekah finally spoke breaking the silence. "I can't believe that little bitch."

Klaus growled into his glass, "I can. I should have known. No, I did know but someone kept insisting I should believe her." He looked to Elijah with blame in his eyes.

"I'm sorry brother I didn't think she would lie about something like that." Elijah looked to Klaus for forgiveness and for some reason Klaus found himself giving it. "It's alright Elijah. She fooled us all."

Elijah gave a small smile and then said, "You're going to forgive her."

Klaus closed his eyes and said, "That's what father's do for their daughters." They all smiled knowing this was the beginning. Maybe now they could wipe the slate clean and begin again.

* * *

_**Sorry for those of you Hayley fans, I just don't like her, but this doesn't mean this will be the last we see of our she-wolf. Oh and is anyone wondering what happened to Caroline or have you guessed?**_


	10. Chapter 10

Natty watched as Caroline struggled awake. She had been trying to figure out how to get themselves out of this mess once she'd seen them bring in Caroline. Natty had been resigned to her fate until she saw her best friend. Now she was furious and determined to get them the hell out of there. She watched as Caroline opened panicked eyes and scanned around the room. Natty tried to calm her, "Care it's okay. Don't worry I'm going to get us out of here."

Caroline looked to Natty who hung from what appeared to be vervain ropes. Her feet didn't even touch the ground. She could tell they had cut her but with what she wasn't sure because it wasn't healing properly anywhere on Natty's body. Caroline felt ashamed but she was glad to see her friend. She pulled on the ropes that held her to the side of the wall. At least she was able to sit and move around. Natty couldn't move. Her arms seemed to be pulled tightly above her head as she dangled. "I'm sorry about what happened with Klaus."

"Don't Care." Natty warned.

"I just want to apologize. Please Nat." Caroline couldn't die knowing her best friend hated her, not after what happened.

"I'm telling you Care to stop. They took us because of him. They can't know." Natty tried to plead with her eyes to get Caroline to shut up.

"Know what?" Marcel walked in and looked first to Caroline and then to Natalie. "Is there something you ladies want to tell me?"

He saw the pretty little blonde cower in the corner but he turned his gaze to Natalie as she said, "Go to hell you piece of…" that's all she got out before Marcel struck her with all the force he had. It whipped her head around and she spit out blood. She heard Caroline scream, "Stop please don't hurt her."

Marcel went to bend down in front of Care. Natty pulled against her ropes screaming, "Don't touch her. I'll kill you."

Marcel ignored the threat, "Honey I don't plan to hurt Miss Natalie." He watched as relief filled her and he quenched it. "I plan to ripe out her heart and make Niklaus watch."

Caroline cried, "No."

But Marcel just laughed. "Don't worry Caroline you'll join her on the Other Side." They watched Marcel strutted out the door.

Natty watched as Caroline started to cry. She had to save her. "Wait!" she yelled. "I'll tell you what you want to know. Just let Caroline go. Trust me. He won't care if you kill her but he'll care if you kill me."

Caroline stopped crying and shook her head, "No Natty, stop please."

Marcel was intrigued at this display. He turned around and walked back in, "Tell me."

"Let her go and I'll tell you exactly how to destroy Klaus. Make him feel what little humanity he had left and blow it out. I'll tell you how to make him fall to his knees. Just let her go." Natty pleaded. She told herself she'd die for Caroline and she would but she was also dying to protect the one thing her father loved and that's how she justified betraying him.

"Fine then." He reached over and undid the ropes holding Caroline. Caroline didn't move she couldn't leave Natty. She rushed to her and realized her mistake. Natty looked into Caroline's eyes and compelled her.

"Leave this place. Now." Caroline felt the push and fled. Hoping she'd get to Klaus in time.

Marcel looked to Natty and said, "Well I'm waiting."

Natty looked him straight in the eye and said, "It's me. I'm his weakness."

"Interesting but why?" Marcel was more than curious now.

"Haven't you figured it out by now? I'm a hybrid; a true hybrid just like him." Natty watched as the wheels in his head turned.

"You can't. It's not possible." Marcel rejected the idea that this was Klaus's daughter. They couldn't procreate.

"He was human once. I have the blood of the wolf and the Petrova blood. All he needed to do was make me into a vampire and on my first kill trigger my wolf side. I became a hybrid. Just like…" before Natty could finish Marcel did so for her with a huge smile, "Your Father. You're Klaus's daughter. His one piece of humanity and I get to kill it." Natty watched her life flash before her eyes and knew that her life was coming to an end.

* * *

"Klaus." Caroline cried as she raced towards him crying. Klaus took her into his arms and hugged her close not carrying that his siblings were watching.

"I'm sorry love that you had to find out this way. I only slept with her once and it meant nothing. Come to find out the child isn't even mine." Klaus said quickly before she threw out her accusations. She was stunned and it threw her off balance. "The child isn't yours?"

Klaus smiled and said, "No love." Caroline hugged him close and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before trying to tug him along.

Klaus laughed, "Love we have plenty of time no need to rush."

Caroline shook her head in disgust, "Seriously you think I want to have sex while Marcel has Natty?"

Klaus's eyes went cold. "What did you say?" He heard his siblings' move closer needing to hear what none of them wanted to believe.

"Marcel has Natty. He knows she's your daughter." Caroline cried as she said, "He's going to kill her and make you watch."

Elijah spoke furiously, "How does he know? Who told him?"

Rebekah jumped in with, "How did you know about this?"

Caroline looked to all three and said, "Because he had me too."

"How did you escape?" Elijah said with suspicion in his voice.

Caroline was anger at what he was suggesting, "Don't go there Elijah. Natty compelled me to leave after she made a bargain for my life."

Klaus having been silent finally spoke, "What are you talking about love?"

"That's how I'm here and that's how he knows." Caroline looked into Klaus's eyes as realization hit him.

"She traded her life for yours. Telling him she was my greatest weakness instead of you." Klaus felt the tears roll down his face. He'd been so blind. Natty had always been on his side. She was willing to die so that he didn't have to lose Caroline. She was willing to die so he could love. Klaus let out a sob as he felt eyes upon him. "I can't believe she'd be so stupid." He became anger then because it was the only emotion he could deal with right now.

"We go after her." Elijah said looking for Klaus to confirm.

"Damn right." Klaus replied grabbing Caroline and heading out the door with his brother and sister following after.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Natty screamed as they poured vervain over her head. She felt a stake graze her heart as she screamed again. She was in agony. Why couldn't they just kill her already? She'd heard Marcel talking to his witch. She had a piece of white oak. She knew that they'd wait till Klaus showed up. For once she was glad her father hated her. He wouldn't know the pain of having to watch her die. She took comfort in knowing he wouldn't suffer like he would if it were Caroline.

"Let's move her." Marcel told his buddies. Natty was in so much pain she couldn't even try to fight when they released her from the vervain ropes. She fell to the floor in a heap and laid there. "Get up!" She watched them kick her but could no longer feel the pain. They dragged her out of the building and into the street. The pulled her arms behind her and retied the vervain ropes. She was on her knees but only because they held her up.

She watched as the witch placed a barrier around them. No vampire, werewolf, or even hybrid could get past. They stabbed her in the chest and she couldn't help but scream, blood coming out as she did so. Marcel just smiled and leaned down, "Thank you. This will hurt Klaus more than I could have ever hoped for." She spat blood at him.

She watched him wipe it off and back hand her face. She heard them coming. _No._ She thought to herself. They were all coming; Bekah, E, Care, and Nik. They would all have to watch her die. She thought they'd only make her father watch not her aunt, uncle and best friend too. "Leave." She yelled but was backhanded again.

* * *

Klaus stopped dead in his tracks as he watched Marcel smack his daughter across the face. All he saw was red, red blooded rage. "Get your hands off my daughter Marcel." Klaus practically growled.

"So daddy showed up to save his little girl how cute." Marcel said as he laughed along with the rest of his gang.

Klaus looked to Caroline and his siblings and they nodded. They went to attack but where stopped by an invisible barrier. "NO!" Klaus screamed as he banged on it.

Elijah and Rebekah pulled him back as they said, "They can't kill her only torture her." Klaus took comfort in that as he looked to his daughter. Caroline soothed her hand down his arm saying, "They can't stay behind the barrier forever. We'll get her back."

Klaus chuckled as Marcel who kept a smile on his face. "You can't kill Natalie Marcel. She truly is immortal just like me. What do you plan to do mate?" Klaus continued to smile. "You haven't won Marcel. I only want Natty because she's family. If you really wanted to hurt me you should have killed Caroline, she's my humanity." Klaus smirked when he watched Marcel's face fall. He watched as Marcel turned to Natty.

"You bitch. You tricked me."

Klaus watched Natty smile and say, "Yes I did. I'd never let you really hurt my father." She laughed as he hit her again.

Klaus growled and said, "If you hit her again mate you're going to lose an arm."

Marcel laughed and pulled something out of his shirt and said, "I'll do more than hit her Klaus. I'll kill her. See I have a white oak stake."

Klaus felt like someone had pulled his legs out from under him. He ran at the barrier and beat at it screaming, "I"LL KILL YOU." He felt the tears sliding down his face as he watched Marcel grabbed Natty up. Klaus fell to his knees sobbing. He could hear his siblings and Caroline soft cries from behind him. This wasn't happening. He was the Original Hybrid. He couldn't watch them kill his little girl.

Scenes of his life with Natty flashed before his eyes: him picking her up when she fell down when learning to walk, teaching her how to hunt and use weapons, teaching her to fight, kissing her bruises when she fell and hurt herself, soothing away her tears, looking down at a beautiful little brown haired child with big dimples. Then he remembered the day he'd killed her and the look of betrayal in her eyes when he did it. That look had haunted him and he'd hated her for it. That hate started to overshadow the deep and unconditional love he had for her. He'd ignore and denied how much he'd loved his daughter until she'd pleaded for her life.

He watched as Marcel lifted the white oak stake ready to plunge it into his child, his daughter. He looked to her face and saw a tear roll down as she said, "Father, I love you." That was the last straw Klaus threw himself at the barrier and screamed. He felt it break an in an instant he was beside Marcel ripping out his heart. Things from there went into an uproar as he watched his siblings break through as well and Caroline.

Elijah was pulling out hearts left and right while he saw Rebekah literally take off a vampire's head. He ran to his child and was met there by Caroline. He grabbed Natty up as she fell into unconsciousness. He looked to Caroline and said, "We must get her home." Caroline nodded as they vampire sped away from the chaos. He knew his family could handle it.

* * *

**_Down goes Marcel, but as we know, vampires, witches, and humans don't always stay dead in this world. _**

**_What did you guys think about Klaus breaking through the barrier? If you've watched TVD you know Klaus couldn't break it when trapped in Elena's house, so what's changed? _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**This chapter is kind of short but it contains a sweet flashback/dream of when Natalie was still a human and small child. I hope you like this chapter as much as I did. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"It's been 3 whole days. Why isn't she awake?" Caroline sighed as she sat by Natty's bed.

"Sophie said her body needs time to heal. The white oak stake almost grazed her heart." Elijah spoke from the window he'd been staring out.

"I can't believe Nik was able to break through the barrier. What did Devina say again?" Rebekah asked from the sit on the opposite side of the bed from Caroline.

"She said that Klaus was able to break through because of pure love. The love of a parent for their child. It was the only reason he could have gotten through." Caroline said softly knowing Klaus could hear from his study.

He'd locked his self in there for the past 3 days. Ever since they told him how he was able to get through. Caroline knew it had scared him deeply. Not only to have almost lost his daughter but to know he could love so purely. That's what scared him the most, loving pure. He saw himself as a monster, as did almost everyone, and to learn that he could love like that terrified him.

Caroline only fell more in love with him when she found out. She wanted them all to be a family. It's what her heart had always wanted. She loved Klaus and love Natty, even Elijah and Rebekah. All Natty had to do was wake up.

* * *

Klaus sat at his desk and contemplated his siblings and Caroline's words. Not that he hadn't heard them before. He knew how the barrier had been broken he just didn't believe that he could have broken it. He couldn't love purely, maybe selfishly, and with lustful intentions like the love he had for Caroline. Not this pure parent love he had for Natty. No it simply couldn't be.

* * *

_**Flashback/Dream**_

Natty ran through the woods laughing her dress swaying in the breeze and her long hair tumbling down from its upkeep. She giggled more as she watched Kol pretend to stumble behind her and fall. "Get up silly." She laughed playfully.

Kol grinned and said, "I'll get you little Natty." He vamp sped towards her and she let out a yelp as her Uncle swung her up into his arms. "There's my little girl."

"Put me down Kol." She grumbled and squirmed in his arms.

Kol laughed and said, "No. The birthday girl has to stay with me today while everyone else gets ready for your surprise party. Opps. I don't think I was supposed to tell you that." Natty giggled again as he let her down and said, "Tag, your it." She ran after him as fast as her little legs could go.

After tag with Kol they went back to the camp and were meet with torches, streamers, and flowers everywhere. Natty saw a wooden bench with presents wrapped in wool just for her. She ran towards the table when she felt strong arms grab her up, "I don't think so little one." She looked up into Uncle Elijah's eyes and laughed.

"I wasn't going to open them."

Elijah smiled down and said, "I bet. Why don't you go in and see if Aunt Rebekah has the cookies ready for you." Natty smiled happily and ran off into the hut.

"What do you think you're doing? No cookies tell after supper and present opening."

"Aww, but Bekka, please. I'll love you forever." Natty cried with big eyes and pouting lips.

Rebekah smiled affectionately and said, "Alright, but just one." Natty greedily took the cookie and shoved it into her mouth and Bekka laughed.

"Always…" Rebekah said.

"A..n..d for..eeeeverr." Natty finished around her cookie.

Natty watched the adults around her as she opened up her presents. They smiled and laughed when she was so excited that she jumped up and down. Everyone was there, Uncle Finn and Sage, Uncle Kol, Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Elijah. She frowned when she realized that Daddy wasn't there, like always. She watched as Elijah looked at her with sadness and then smile as he pulled her into his arms and said, "Happy 8th birthday princess. I love you."

She sniffed as she softly said, "I love you too."

"How could you miss her birthday?" Elijah yelled. "She looked around for you, you're her father."

"You and I both know that I might not be. Why should she care if I'm here or not she has you and your good enough, right?" Klaus laughed out.

"This isn't a game Niklaus. You hurt her today."

Natty listened as a silence went over the hut. "She's a child Elijah, she's resilient. She'll get over it."

"Will she Niklaus? Did you get over what Father did?" Natty continued to listen as she heard someone leave the hut. She wasn't sure if Daddy or Uncle Elijah had left. She could feel the tears on her eyes as she lay there wondering why Daddy didn't want her or love her. Uncle Finn, Kol, Elijah, and Aunt Rebekah loved her; even Sage so why didn't Daddy?

Natty felt her eyelids getting heavy and darkness fall over her. She barely heard someone enter the room and pick her up and rock her. "You'll be the death of me, love." They whispered quietly. "I was here little Natty listening and watching. I can't be close to you. My enemies will use it against me my precious angel. I'll always love you even when I hurt you. Happy Birthday my little Natty!" She felt soft lips kiss her cheek and move her back to her bed where dreams came to life.

* * *

_**How'd you like the flashback/dream that Natty's experiencing? Does it help you understand the tension and strained relationship between Natty and Klaus? **_

_**The next chapter won't be up for a few days but if you guys like the flashbacks there will be more and you can get to know a little more about how Natalie grew up. **_

_**Thanks for reading! Go watch the Originals tonight!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**The next few chapters will contain****_a lot_**** of flashbacks. I thought you might like to know more about Natalie's past and her relationship with Klaus and the rest of the Originals. Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus sat beside Natty worrying if she'd ever wake up. He couldn't understand why she wasn't waking. She was immortal. She can't die. She couldn't be stuck like this forever right? He let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. "Little Natty I wished you wake up and forgive me. That's all I want, is your forgiveness. Odd isn't it? It was always me giving the forgiveness or handing out punishments. When did it become me who needed forgiveness?" Klaus got so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't know where he's mind wonder until it was too late.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Brother, you can't be serious?" Elijah looked at him as if he'd already killed the child.

"It'll be for the best Elijah. She's too fragile as a human which makes her a liability. So it gives me two options, kill her or turn her. I'd have thought you'd prefer to turn her but if you'd rather she die then say the word." Klaus smiled evilly but on the inside he thought about what he'd do to Elijah should he say that they should just kill her.

"Niklaus you know I'd never want the child hurt but she's still so young at least wait a few years, let her grow up."

"No Elijah. What do you think Mikael will do if he were to get a hold of her? We both know that won't end well. It's best this way." Klaus was getting aggravated as he tried to make his brother understand he was just trying to protect his child, his daughter.

"I forbid it Niklaus. You won't harm a hair on her head."

Klaus felt his blood boil as he heard his brother command him. "No one forbids me brother." With those words he shoved the dagger into his heart. He didn't want to resort to this but he had to protect his family and sometimes that meant drastic decisions. Natty was his to protect not Elijah's.

"Sleep well brother. You'll awaken soon enough." He dropped Elijah to the floor and called for Finn and Kol.

"What is it now?" Kol asked as he was dragged along by Finn. As soon as they saw Elijah they paused in their step.

"What have you done Niklaus?" Finn asked with horror written on his face.

"I did what I had to. Now can you please put Elijah away somewhere safe until he's learned his lesson?" Klaus smirked as he said it.

They looked at each other quickly and grabbed their brother. Knowing that to defy Klaus would also get them a dagger. Klaus watched them carry away Elijah. Now all he needed to do was go find Natty, turn her and then he could awaken Elijah. Now where oh where could his Natty be?

"Rubbish Bekka. He doesn't fancy me." Natalie swatted at her Aunt playful as she braided her hair.

"Nonsense Malcolm adores you. And rightly so just look at you. I always said you get your good looks from me." Rebekah laughed because she could all but see her niece rolling her eyes.

"Elijah said he would take me to town today. We are going to look for my coming out dress that I'm wearing to the party in a few days."

"That's splendid. How are we dressing your hair that day?"

"I've yet to decide. Let me think on it." They sat in silence for a while as Rebekah finished her hair. They sat in a little clearing not far from the river which could be heard easily. "I enjoy days like these. Only, only I wish…" Natty stopped not wanting to reveal the secrets of her heart.

"What is it child, what do you wish?" Rebekah asked quietly.

Natty barely whispered the words but she knew her Aunt's enhanced hearing could hear it, "I wish Father loved me."

"He does Natty."

"I'm not talking about Elijah and you know it. I'm talking about Klaus." Natty turned around to look at her Aunt.

Her Aunt nodded her head and said, "But you also know there is still a chance that Elijah is your Father. Tatia, your mother, was with…both of them."

Natalie's face reddened as she said, "I'm aware of that but as much as I would rather Elijah be my Father I know that he is not."

"He might…" Natalie cut her off before she finished and said, "We both know it isn't so, so let's not pretend, okay?"

"As you wish." Rebekah nodded as she refinished the braid and tied it off.

Klaus heard Natalie say she'd rather Elijah be her Father which stung. Once again this proved that no one not even his own child could love him. Well he'd show her. He'd make killing her more painful than necessary. He smiled at the thought.

"And what are my two girls doing?" He watched them both tense at the question.

Rebekah being the first to speak ask, "What are you doing here?"

With Natalie asking, "Where's Elijah?" Natty's question sparked deep jealousy in his heart.

"Can't I take a stroll through the woods?" Klaus asked as his smile grew.

He watched Rebekah stand quickly as suspicion filled her. "What are you doing here Nik?"

"Isn't it obvious I've come to kill little Natty?" He smirked as he let the question sink in but before Rebekah could act he'd snapped her neck. He listened to Natalie scream and then watched her clutch herself tightly. As he moved toward her he saw the tears starting to form in her eyes and for a split second he felt ashamed but then he remembered he was doing it to protect her. "Come know love it will only take a moment."

"P-please, s-s-top." He watched her back away and then stumbled over a root and land on her bottom. He bent down as she closed her eyes, tears still falling, as he grabbed for her, she whispered, "Father I beg you."

Instead of comforting her, which everything in him screamed to do, he said, "You're pathetic aren't you? You must be Elijah's child, no child of mine would beg." Then he sank his teeth into her throat as she let out a blood curling scream. He pulled away and struck her across the face yelling, "Be quiet. I don't need Finn and Kol running to the rescue."

"W-what of E-Elijah?" She asked weakly as she clutched at her still bleeding neck.

He laughed softly and said, "Sleeping with a dagger fit snuggly in his chest. I know how he feels about you. I couldn't have him interrupting me killing you now could I?" Before she could answer he bit into her neck again as she tried to push him off, when her struggling slowly ended he pulled away and bit his wrist and offered it to her. "Drink little Natty it will all be over soon."

He watched a new kind of fear enter her eyes. He knew she didn't want this but could he really watch her die and leave him forever? The answer was no. So this, turning her, was his only option. He forced the blood down her throat and watched her try to cough it up and spit it out. It did no good. He knew it was working because her struggling increased with renewed strength. He pulled his wrist away and before she could speak he snapped her neck. He couldn't look at her. So he laid her down gently and waited for transition.

* * *

Present day

Klaus would never forget that day. It was forever etched into his mind. He'd never admit it but he'd cried after he'd snapped Natty's neck. He'd cried until he heard Rebekah stirring. He immediately plastered a triumphant smile on his face even though on the inside he knew he'd lost something he'd never regain. He didn't know what it was then but he knows now; it was his humanity. What kind of man, father, snaps their own daughter's neck?

He looked at his still sleeping daughter and noticed her skin had started to turn purple as if… "She's desecrating." "ELIJAH!" He yelled.

Elijah, Caroline and Rebekah were at the door in moments. "What?" They all said at once.

"Call Devina and Sophia." Klaus said as he moved towards his daughter.

Caroline was immediately behind him and asking, "What the hell is happening to her? How is this happening?" Caroline asked as she spun around looking for the answers that no one seemed to have. She stared pointedly at Elijah and asked, "Well?"

Elijah looked perplexed as he said, "I've never seen anything like this. I could understand if she were stabbed with the dagger but this?"

Rebekah came forward out of what had seemed like a trance and said, "What if we give her blood?"

Klaus shook his head and said, "No. We don't know what it could do. Just…just get Devina." He choked the last part out and felt all eyes on him as a single tear rebellious ran down his face. He wiped it away quickly and put up his mask and barked out, "Someone get Devina, NOW!"

* * *

**What do you think is happening to Natalie and why? Is there any type of flashbacks you would like to see? Let me know, I love suggestions!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry it's taken so long. It's the last week of classes and finals are coming up. There are many different perspectives in this chapter. I tried to label changes but if I missed some I'm sorry. It's just important to see the different sides and see how the different characters fill about Natalie turning into a hybrid. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Klaus paced back and forth restlessly as he waited for Davina and Sophia's arrival. "What is taking the witches?"

"They're on their way. It's gonna be okay." Caroline tried to pull Klaus into a hug but he jerked away. He immediately looked apologetic and Caroline realized that he needed space for now. She went to leave when he called her back.

"Caroline!" She turned back as he moved in front of her, "I'm sorry, love. I'm not trying to push you away. It's just…I don't know how to do this."

Caroline looked confused, "Do what?"

"This." Klaus whispered. "All of it. Being with you, wanting to save her, that isn't who I am." Klaus moved away but Caroline wasn't going to let that happen.

"Look at me. Klaus! This **_is _**who you are. Maybe if you stop fighting it and give in, give in to your humanity."

Klaus shook his head and said, "I can't love. I lost that the moment I killed her."

Before Caroline replied Davina and Sophie walked in. They examined Natty carefully and heard Davina whisper, "No, no, no."

Everyone asked in unison, "What?"

"There's magic all around her. I can't tell though. This has never happened to me. I can feel that it's there but nothing more. I'm sorry but I can't help you." Devina and Sophia went to leave the room but Klaus stopped them. Elijah went to move towards him if he meant to harm but Klaus put up a hand and shook his head.

He turned towards the witches with tears in his eyes, "Please. Help her."

The witches looked at each other with confusion and said, "We'll have to do some digging and see what we can find but we can't promise anything."

Klaus looked them directly in the eyes and said, "Thank you, both of you." The witches left with Rebekah and Caroline sitting on either side of Natty and Elijah standing by the window. Klaus needed to walk out of the room; he didn't want the others to see him cry.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Natty bolted up from her bed. She felt really light-headed and felt an aching hunger in her belly. She looked around and saw her family surrounding her. Rebekah sat by the bed. Kol stood leaning against the wall of her room. She watched as Finn and Sage brought in a girl she'd never seen before. "What happened? Who is that?"

They all looked to her with sad eyes as Rebekah took her hand and said, "You're in transition. If you don't feed you'll die."

Natty looked around panicked, "What? How?"

Kol spoke up quickly and said, "Because our dear brother Klaus feed you his blood and then snapped your neck. What a father."

"Kol, please. She doesn't need this now." Sage said quickly as she grabbed the girl from Finn and bit into her wrist and offered it to Natty.

Natty scooted back on the bed, "No. I can't."

"You must sweetheart." Rebekah pleaded.

Kol walked over and grabbed the girl's wrist and shoved it in Natty's face. "Damn it Natty drink. We can't lose you. Now drink."

Natty felt a tear slid down her face as she bit into her wrist. The blood was hot and tangy and absolutely delicious. She felt the fire in her belly being quenched. She felt her body changing and a heat started to rise within her as she felt her bones start to crack. She pushed the girl away and cried out. "Ahhhh, what's happening to me?" She felt the bones in her body shift and break as she screamed in pain. "HELP ME!"

**_Klaus perspective_**

Klaus walked into the cave that his brothers had put Elijah in and he went over to him and looked down. This was the man who had taking care of him all his life and he'd stuck a dagger in his heart. He felt tears roll down his face as he prepared himself for what his brother would do when he found out that their Natty was probably now a vampire, like them. "Well brother it's time to wake up."

Klaus slowly pulled the dagger out of his brother and sat a cup of blood beside. He walked toward the entrance and sat as he waited for his brother to wake up. He knew that the confrontation was inevitable. He wasn't afraid of his brother, not physically but he did fear what he might say, how Elijah will view him. He didn't have long to wait when he heard Elijah grasp for air and struggle to move trying to shake off the effects of the dagger. He heard Elijah crush the cup as he drink quickly and threw it to the side. Klaus wiped a wayward tear from his face when he heard his brother scream, "NIKLAUS!" He prepared himself for whatever Elijah planned to do.

Elijah stumbled out of the cave still weak, needing more blood, "Brother what have you done?"

Klaus smirked and said, "I turned Natty of course. She in transition now. Don't worry she'll survive as one of us." Klaus watched as the horror slowly drained from his brother's face and anger put in its place.

Elijah stood and walked slowly towards him, "Please tell me you lie Niklaus. That you did not kill Natty. Please tell me it's not true."

Klaus looked at him and said, "What would you have me do Elijah? Watch her grow old, become sick, and die?" He laughed at the end to make it seem like he didn't care if it happened. "Is that how you would want to see her, wrinkled, even more weak and pathetic than she already is?" Before he got and answer Elijah was on him throwing punch after punch. Klaus laughed through the pain. He didn't stop his brother because he knew he deserved every hit for killing his little girl and for turning her into a monster.

He felt himself flying into a tree that broke from his harsh impact. He knew that his spine was broke but his brother never let up. What hurt most is when he saw his brother's tears, "How could you Niklaus? She's your daughter. She's like a daughter to me. You gave her no choice." He watched Elijah pick up a rock and hit him over and over until unconsciousness was calling before he blacked out he heard Elijah's voice say, "What will she think of you now? What will she think of me for not protecting her? I might hate you brother." And then darkness fell.

**_Back at the hut_**

Natty was screaming for them to help her she felt like her whole body was on fire. She thought she was dying. Maybe it didn't work maybe she couldn't be turned. "Just KILL ME!" She screamed and grabbed for Kol. "Do it please." Another snap and her spine twisted at an angle, "AHHHH!"

"Finn what do we do?" Kol asked panicked. Finn had pulled Sage closer and shook his head, not knowing. Rebekah tried to pull her close but Natty pushed her back sending her falling into Finn and Sage.

"LEAVE!" she screamed as everyone watched her eyes glow bright yellow just like her fathers.

"She's turning." Rebekah yelled. "She's turning like Klaus did. Like…her father." The last two words being whispered. It's confirmed now. There was no wondering to who Natty belonged, she was Klaus's daughter.

Finn pulls Sage along and he yells to Kol and Rebekah, "We have to leave now. We have to find Niklaus. He'll know how to help her."

"No he'll want her dead and for good this time." Rebekah yelled as Natty's whole body started to change into a huge brown wolf.

"We have to leave NOW. KOL!" Finn yelled, him and Sage running off. Kol was reluctant to leave his little Natty but he was somewhat afraid of her, so he ran. Rebekah called after him not knowing if she could handle Natalie on her own. She saw that Natty was full wolf now and snapping her powerful jaws at her while trying to calm her, "Natty it's me, Aunt Rebekah." _SNAP._ "It's going to be okay." _SNAP_. "We'll just go and find Nik…" Natty growled and threw herself toward the hut's wall ripping it down almost causing the hut to collapse with it. "NATTY!" Rebekah screamed as she watched the wolf tear off into the setting sun.

**_Elijah's Perspective_**

Elijah sat on the same boulder Nikluas had and waited for said brother to come back to consciousness. He heard Niklaus stir the same moment that he heard Finn, Sage and Kol yelling and hushing towards them. "Nik, Nik, Niklaus." They yelled. Elijah watched as they came into the clearing seeing him stunned them into silence. "You're awake brother." Finn stated as he looked to Klaus who was struggling to pull himself up, his wounds still healing.

Elijah looked to them and said, "What's happened?" Feeling too tired to care.

"It's Natty." Kol spoke up quickly. That had both him and Klaus on their feet surrounding the group.

Klaus demanded first, "What happened? I left her in Rebekah's care to finish the transition while I went to undagger Elijah. She should be a vampire by now."

Sage spoke softly from beside Finn and said, "She's not." Klaus went to attack her when Finn stepped up and said, "She's a wolf. A hybrid, like her father."

Elijah felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He'd always known little Natalie wasn't his but there was still that small change that she was and now that dream was over. She was and forever would be Niklaus's daughter. He looked to his brother who looked anger and happy all at the same time. He couldn't begin to understand what his brother was thinking but it probably wasn't good. He needed to go find her. She was probably so scared not knowing what was happening. She'd been killed, then woke up to believe she was to become a vampire and then turned wolf, hybrid, that would be scary for any child. "I'll go find her."

He sprinted away leaving them to argue and yell among themselves. It doesn't take long for him to hear Rebekah calling out to Natty. He finds her quickly and she runs to embrace him. "Thank God it's you and not Nik. I can't deal with Natty and him too. Wait you aren't daggered. How did you…Kol and Finn?" Elijah nodded and they embraced again and continued searching for Natty. Darkness was falling on them quickly. "Elijah what if we can't find her?"

"We will," as soon as the words left his mouth that heard a twig snap and then a low dangerous growl. They spun around searching for the source of the noise but they found none. He went to speak but Rebekah screamed but it was too late. Natalie had already sank her teeth into his shoulder. He fell to the ground and Rebekah landed a good solid kick to Natalie that sent her sailing and she landed hard on the ground with a heavy thud. Rebekah wasted no time before she grabbed him up and they ran off hoping she wouldn't follow.

"Bekah we have to help her." Elijah tried to speak past the pain. He was still weak from the dagger making the poison from Natty's bite work faster. He could already feel it taking effect on him.

Rebekah shook her head, "She'll be fine. There is nothing in these woods that could harm her now." They both laughed softly as Rebekah practical carried him back to the hut.

**_Natty's perspective_**

_Wolf, kill, blood, now. Wolf, kill, blood, now. Wolf, kill, blood, now. Wolf, kill, blood, now. _She ran as fast as she could, leaping over fallen branches, charging through streams, leaping over large boulders. She catches a whiff of something, something that's familiar, and lets out a howl. _Klaus, kill, now. Klaus, kill, now. Klaus, kill, now. _She leaps on Klaus snarling and tearing flesh. He throws her off quickly but she's up leaping for him again but he dodges and manages to grab her by the tail and sling her into a tree. "Damn it Natty. Calm down. It's okay love. Your safe."

_No, kill, now. No, kill, now. No, kill, now. _She charged him again but he kicked her and she felt one of her ribs crack and Klaus could hear it. She heard him wince and say, "Stop this love. I don't want to hurt you." Natty growled deep in her throat and circled him slowly as he talked. "Natty stop this instant. You know I'll love you even if I hurt you." Natty stopped growling when she heard words from the past. "That's right precious angel, calm down." She stopped circling and felt herself start to cool down. "That's it. You'll be the death of me love." He laughed softly and she felt herself start to shift back. This time there was no pain, just a numbing heat that subsided less and less as she took back her natural form. She fell over and shivered finally coming to her senses.

Klaus pulled off his shirt and handed over to a very naked Natty. She knew he felt extremely uncomfortable. "Here." He said as she grabbed it with shaking hands. She sat up and pulled it on quickly. It was big enough to cover her most important parts.

She cleared her throat and watched as he turned around, "It would seem that there is no longer a question to your parentage. You couldn't be a wolf otherwise."

Natty nods her heads and watches as his face turned friendly to villainous, "How does it feel?"

Natty looked confused, "What?"

Klaus glared and harshly said, "To be a wolf. To be a hybrid. Why do you get to turn when I can not? I should be able to turn. I'm the Original hybrid. No one can defeat me. Do you think it makes you stronger than me. Think again little Natty. So much as raise your voice to me and I'll put a stake through your heart that will keep you dead. Understand?" Klaus was seething by the end of his rant. Natty just shook her head as she watched him walk away. She didn't let the tears fall till she knew he could no longer hear her.

Her heart broke. Even now that he knows for sure he can't say it, he can't admit that she's his daughter. Even knowing the truth he still doesn't love her. She fell to her knees and sobbed. She had no one. She was sure she'd bitten and attacked Elijah and Rebekah. Finn, Kol and Sage feared her. She was completely and utterly alone. She stayed that way until dawn approached. She'd decided to stay until the sun came up. She'd burn and then she wouldn't have to worry anymore. At the first rays hit her skin she screamed out in pain. It hurt but turning into a wolf hurt worse. As she started to burn she heard running and felt an object fly into her.

"What the hell are you doing little Nat? Going to get yourself killed? Come on I know of a cave around here. We'll hide in it for today." Kol scooped her up and ran as fast as he could to and underground cave. He jumped in and they fell several feet. Kol managed to keep them both upright. "Guess we'll have to get you a daylight ring. I know of a witch or two." Natty looked at him closely and felt confusion hit her in the gut.

"I thought…I thought you were afraid of me?" Natty asked quietly.

Kol shrugged and said, "Not really." They both laughed knowing he was lying but she didn't call him on it. "Look you're my niece. I'll always be here for you."

Natty embrace him quickly and tightly and whispered, "Thank you."

**_Klaus's perspective_**

Klaus knew after he left Natty that he had some daggering to do. He didn't like the way Finn kept saying that she needed to be stopped. He had a bad feeling he knew just what his brother meant but he needs assurance first. He'd need the white oak ash, a dagger, and an Original brother.

"Klaus, did you find her?" Sage asked worry clear in her voice. Klaus could see it was genuine concern so he decided he'd let her leave as long as she didn't interfere with his plans.

"Leave us Sage. This is brother business." Klaus said quietly but the threat was still clear in his voice. Sage fled quickly when Finn nodded at her to go.

"Do what you've come to do Niklaus. Dagger me." Finn said so very bravely.

"Why would you think that brother? I want you're help actually." Klaus smiled.

Finn looked confused and said, "With what?"

"Killing that wolf-bitch of a daughter. I won't have her being able to turn when I can't." Klaus stated calmly.

"Good than we see eye to eye. She had to be destroyed. I have a white oak stake we can kill her with. It's in my hut." Finn walked towards his hut. But Klaus was on him in a second stabbing him in the back.

"How dare you brother. She's my daughter. You'd dare to kill her. I'll keep you daggered for eternity as punishment. I'll not let you touch a hair on her head. Don't you ever believe that I'd let you kill her. Fool." Klaus shoved the dagger deeper as his brother fell to the ground. He'd have to hide the body somewhere safe. He didn't want to really kill his brother but he had to protect Natalie, always.

After putting Finn somewhere safe Klaus went to their huts and found Elijah sweating from fever and suffering from hallucinations. "Oh dear. Natty took a good chunk from you."

"Get out Nik if you're going to taint him." Rebekah yelled as she moved away from the bed to stand in front of him to block him from Elijah.

"I'm here little sister to offer my blood. It'll heal him." Rebekah looked at him with a glare but moved aside to allow him to heal their brother.

Elijah latched his wrist for several minutes until Klaus pulled away, "Enough. I have some news of our brother Finn." Klaus said happily. He watched as Rebekah and Elijah looked to each other quickly and frowned.

"Niklaus what have you done?" Elijah asked looking frightfully tired even after being given blood.

"I've daggered him and he'll stay daggered." Klaus said with menace to his voice.

"But why?" Rebekah cried.

Klaus turned on her quickly pulling her close in a death grip saying, "It doesn't matter. I say he's staying that why and if you don't want to end up like that than don't undagger him." He pushed her away quickly and left the hut in search of his wayward daughter before she burned to death in the sun.

* * *

**Present day**

Caroline walks into the study and sees Klaus curled up in a ball sitting in the floor crying. Her heart broke seeing such a powerful man like him so broken. "Klaus." She pulled him in cradling his head. Shushing him like you would a child. "Talk to me."

"I can't love. You don't understand. I've always protected her in my way. My family doesn't truly know the lengths I've gone to keep her safe. I daggered my brother to keep him from killing her because he believed she was an abomination. I don't know how to show them or her that I care. I just…I just…" He couldn't finish he just continued to sob uncontrollable. Caroline was very scared. She'd never seen him like this.

He pulled away and looked at her, "I shouldn't have killed her. I know that. I knew it when I did it but I had to keep her safe. I knew no other option. Mikael would have loved to kill her to make me suffer. When she turned and feed by killing that girl she turned into a wolf, a hybrid. My brother Finn watched it happen. He didn't want her to live. He had a white oak stake and was going to use it on her. I would have lost her forever. So I dagger him and left him that way for 900 years. My siblings couldn't understand why I didn't want him alive. That's why he went to Chicago after being undaggered. To find her and kill her. So I brought him back to Sage. Thought maybe she could talk so sense into him. I just wish they could understand. That you and Natty could understand." Klaus looked into her eyes pleading for her to understand and she did in a way. There were so many things Klaus could have done differently but he felt like he had none. So yes, she understood in a way.

"Look at me. I understand that you did what you thought you had to do. Now I need you to understand that I'm doing what I have to do. Okay?" He shook his head and buried it in the side of her neck. A tear slide down her face as she grabbed Klaus's head and snapped his neck. She needed him unconscious for a few hours. She grabbed a pillow to put under his head and through a blanket over him. With that done she braced herself to face two Originals.

Caroline walked in slowly looking at a purple unmoving Natty laying on the bed. She was getting worse. Rebekah sat beside her holding her hand and crying softly. Elijah stood staring out the window and would occasionally wipe at his eyes. She cleared her throat and said, "We need to talk, now." They looked at her with skepticism but followed her out of the room and down the stairs to the living room.

Elijah looked around and said, "Where's Niklaus?"

Caroline looked guilty and said, "I snapped his neck."

Rebekah laughed and said, "Right. What for I might ask?"

"I needed him unconscious when I bring up what he told me about Natty and…Finn." Caroline said. She watched the siblings tense.

"What about Finn?" Rebekah asked quickly. "Klaus kept him daggered for over 900 years. What is there to know?"

"Did you know that he was going to kill Natalie?" As soon as Caroline had the words out Rebekah had her by the throat.

"I won't have you telling us lies. Finn would never have tried to hurt Natalie."

Elijah moved quickly and said, "Stop Rebekah. Hear her out." Caroline felt Rebekah loosen her grip and then pull away altogether.

"This is ridiculous Elijah. Finn wouldn't have hurt Natty. He just wouldn't?" Rebekah scoffed.

Elijah looked at Caroline and then to Rebekah, "How do you know? Niklaus never told us why he daggered Finn. Didn't even you say he'd been terrified of her?"

Rebekah looked stunned and said, "He was but he wouldn't." Caroline could hear and see that Rebekah didn't quite believe her own words.

Caroline spoke quickly before either could respond. "Klaus told me that Finn had a white oak stake that he would use on Natty, so he daggered him to keep her safe. He said that's why he didn't want him awake and that he even brought him back from Chicago to keep him from finding her and killing her."

Elijah looked saddened and said, "He was very adamant about keeping Finn daggered, more so than the rest of us. Finn did go to Chicago after his and mother's attempt to kill us all failed. Natty was in Chicago." Elijah looked on the verge of being sick as the realization sank in. "He was just trying to protect her. Even after he swore to kill her two hundred years ago he'd still been keeping her safe all this time. Why?" Elijah looked to Caroline who said, "Because she's his daughter. He loves her. He just goes about showing love wrong to her, to me, to all of you."

Caroline turned to Rebekah who had tears in her eyes and before she could speak Rebekah said, "Maybe he could be redeemed after all."

**Other side of town**

"Damn it I can't get the spell right." The witch said as she looked to Marcel. She had many gifts and seeing vampires and other supernaturals on the other side was one of them. "I'm trying so hard but she's hanging on, I can't believe she's still this strong."

Marcel smiled at her from the other side and said, "Don't worry she'll lose strength soon enough and then you can bring me back in her place, as a hybrid."

The witch looked nervous, "What happens if Klaus finds out what I'm doing. He will kill me."

Marcel chuckles, "Don't worry Davina. He won't know till it's too late."

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? What do you guys think of Davina actually being the one keeping Natalie the way she is? Were you shocked? I told you we'd see Marcel again. What about Klaus? Do you think he's losing it and if so what does that mean? Can he be redeemed or will he become more of a monster if Natalie dies? Thanks for reading. Reviews!**_


End file.
